


Восход Азии в НБА

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, source de journalistic integrity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страница 50: Фред Бендерсон встречается с новыми игроками «Лос-Анджелес Клипперс».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восход Азии в НБА

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE RISE OF ASIA: NBA EDITION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596160) by [inverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse). 



**Восход Азии в НБА**  
6 февраля, 20ХХ  
Автор: Фред Бендерсон

– Он не понимает по-английски, – говорит Кагами Тайга. У него рыжие волосы – цвет, нетипичный даже для этого региона. Он указывает пальцем на человека, который сидит рядом с ним и выглядит немного мрачно. – Поэтому все вопросы можно задавать мне.

Сидя в углу кафе и просматривая заранее приготовленные вопросы, я прождал Кагами Тайгу и его сокомандника, Аомине Дайки, почти полчаса. Они приходят на десять минут раньше, что застает меня врасплох, так как я только делаю последние заметки. Я бормочу приветствие, зову официантку к нашему столику и достаю диктофон. Если они и заметили заминку с моей стороны, то не подают виду, предпочитая обратить внимание на меню.

Они в городе из-за воскресной игры «Атланта Хоукс» против «Лос-Анджелес Клипперс», в составе которых играют уже полгода. Кажется, только вчера они перешли из японской баскетбольной лиги, что, в свою очередь, вызвало противоречивую реакцию у фанатов и экспертов. В последние годы всё больше заграничных игроков представляют лигу (примерно 20% активных игроков), но несмотря на это, профессионалы НБА из Азии – это редкость. В конце концов, единственным японским игроком, отличившимся в НБА и других лигах, был Табусэ Юта, и то еще в середине двухтысячных. Игроки из западных соседей Японии – Китая и Южной Кореи – так же нетипичны для НБА, хотя Яо Минг и И Цзяньлянь стали довольно известными баскетболистами. А тут вдруг не один, а сразу два японских игрока? Лучше бы скаутам «Клипперс» не прогадать со ставкой.

И они не прогадали. По крайней мере, пока. Кагами и Аомине, обоим 24, стали отличным дополнением для мощной команды, которую «Клипперс» создавали последние пару лет. Только на прошлой неделе Аомине набрал восхитительные 29 очков в матче против «Филадельфия Севенти Сиксерс» – на данный момент это его личный рекорд в НБА. Кагами же известен своими данками, хотя, наверное, вы могли слышать, с каким стуком челюсть Марва Альберта встретилась с полом во время матча против «Нью-Йорк Никс». Если вы смотрели игру, то понимаете, какой именно убийственный бросок я имею в виду. В прошлом году «Клипперс» были близки к получению своего первого чемпионского титула, но проиграли «Майами Хит» в плей-офф со счетом побед в серии 2-4. Почему-то мне кажется, что в течение следующих нескольких лет Кагами и Аомине помогут им добиться звания чемпионов – если, конечно, останутся на такое время.

Думаете, я слишком оптимистичен? Посмотрим. А пока что давайте узнаем о них побольше.

***

– Итак, что вы заказали? – спрашиваю я, как только официантка уходит.  
– Бургеры, – отвечает Кагами. – Молочные коктейли и жареную курицу. Атланта же знаменита своей жареной курицей, верно?

Он знает, о чем говорит. В детстве Кагами провел семь лет в Америке, а потом вернулся в Японию, где и поступил в старшую школу. Но, кажется, за такой небольшой период времени он всё равно успел научиться баскетболу на уличных площадках Лос-Анджелеса и полюбить его настолько, чтобы продолжить играть и в Японии, и до теперешнего момента. Когда он говорит, его типичный калифорнийский акцент, как у сёрфера, ни с чем не спутать. Как единственному сыну торговца опционами и менеджера по персоналу, Кагами не привыкать ездить по разным городам из-за работы родителей, но теперь он делает это из-за своей работы.

– Я рад вернуться, – говорит он, когда я спрашиваю о том, что он чувствует, играя в команде города, в котором жил в детстве. – С одной стороны, не думаю, что кто-либо станет жаловаться на возможность играть в НБА, откуда бы ни была команда. С другой стороны, хорошо, что я снова здесь, это вызывает много воспоминаний. Мне очень повезло: удалось повидаться с людьми, с которыми я раньше играл в баскетбол. Теперь я снова играю с ними – в свободное время.

Я завожу разговор об опыте игры с «Клипперс». Он одним глотком опустошает полстакана воды и гримасничает.

– Честно говоря, к этому надо немного привыкнуть, – в конце концов, комментирует он. – В Японии мы оба постоянно играли на позиции тяжелого форварда, но здесь пришло понимание, что из-за нашего роста и комплекции люди думают, что мы будем неэффективны в нападении. Поэтому приходится менять позиции, играть за легкого форварда, немного комбинировать позиции легкого и тяжелого форвардов или вносить изменения в нашу игру.  
– И вы не в стартовом составе, как было дома.  
– Да, это немного напрягает, – смеется он. – Но мы адаптируемся, потому что чувствуем себя на своем месте и собираемся за него держаться. Пока что мы просто концентрируемся на том, чтобы забивать как можно больше и показывать хорошую игру. Мне просто хочется постоянно быть в игре. Выходить настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. Но мне нравится играть с этой командой, это полезный опыт.

Я говорю Кагами, что у него нет причин для беспокойства. В среднем он забивает 16,4 очков и делает 5,5 подборов за игру. В игре они с Аомине получают 28,7 минут на игрока, 61,2% игр начинают в стартовом составе. Довольно неплохо для игроков, которые провели в лиге всего полгода и всё еще к ней приспосабливаются. К тому же не скажешь, что у них нет преимуществ на позиции тяжелого форварда в НБА, хотя обычно игроки на этой позиции больше и сильнее. За последние несколько лет темп игры значительно вырос: игроки меньшего роста и легкие форварды преуспели в сочетании скорости и ловкости с параметрами, характерными для тяжелых форвардов. Особенно примечателен в этом плане Аомине. (Об этом дальше.)

Если вы наблюдали за Кагами последние несколько месяцев, то наверняка знаете, что его оружие – это данк. По крайней мере, можете так думать, учитывая, как он забивает по шестнадцать очков каждую игру. Комментаторы всё говорят о силе его данков, но лишь немногие замечают то, как он постоянно прыгает выше и задерживается в прыжке дольше, чем его оппоненты. Это компенсирует его недостаток в росте. Именно прыжки дают ему возможность делать данки так часто и приносят преимущество при подборах.

– Твои прыжки просто поразительные, – говорю я, и он смущенно почесывает затылок. – Мне всегда кажется, что ты паришь в воздухе, когда делаешь данк. Ты вроде как отжимаешься от кольца – будто делаешь данк сверху, а не снизу. В чем секрет? Ты всегда так мог?  
– Это безумная история, – начинает он, – но однажды в старшей школе тренер заставила меня три дня бегать босиком по пляжу. Я злился, потому что мы были в тренировочном лагере, и я пропустил все матчи из-за того, что бегал туда-сюда, как идиот. Через три дня она велела мне прыгнуть, но не с обычной ноги, а с другой. Я попробовал и опрокинул баскетбольную стойку. Я всегда прыгал высоко, но именно тогда понял, что могу гораздо лучше. Если так подумать, – он делает паузу, бросает внезапный и непонятный мне взгляд на Аомине, который вопросительно смотрит на него в ответ, – да, вот так я и узнал. Мой тренер узнала. В старшей школе.  
– Ты смотрел на Аомине, – замечаю я. – Он как-то с этим связан?  
– Возможно, – Кагами пожимает плечами. – Немного. Но это долгая история.  
– Так вы знакомы еще со старшей школы?  
– Ага. Но играть вместе начали только в японской лиге.

Наверное, сейчас стоит отметить, что, прежде чем присоединиться к НБА, Кагами и Аомине уже были сокомандниками в Tokyo Cinq Rêves, играя в японской лиге. Задолго до того, как болельщики НБА начали жаждать больше их безжалостного, эффективного партнерства возле кольца (которого, как по мне, мы видим преступно мало), они оба уже были постоянными игроками на площадке Национального стадиона Ёёги. Можно было бы подумать, что время от времени они менялись позициями легкого и тяжелого форвардов, но Кагами говорит мне, что они оба играли за тяжелых форвардов. Это объясняет, почему они так неудержимы, играя на одинаковых позициях, почему они практически неостановимы, когда вместе оказываются на площадке, и почему Cinq Rêves два года подряд были чемпионами лиги. Неудивительно, что они давно знают друг друга, но то, что их знакомство длится так долго, становится для меня сюрпризом.

Прежде чем я успеваю об этом сказать, приносят еду. Кагами широко распахивает глаза и оценивает бургеры, словно хорошеньких девушек с обложки «Плэйбоя». Я решаю не портить этот гастрономический момент, который для него, очевидно, очень важен.

– Вау, – впервые за всё время интервью он выглядит по-настоящему оживлённым. – Вот это, я понимаю, бургер.

***

Аомине Дайки как ртуть, иначе и не скажешь. Да, пожалуй, это единственное слово, которое приходит мне на ум и наиболее точно описывает его стиль игры. По сравнению с Кагами, который прекрасно понимает своих товарищей по команде, – а сравнения в их случае неизбежны – у него типаж игрока с почти интуитивным подходом к игре и умением действовать, прежде чем все остальные успевают осознать, что вообще происходит. Когда я пересматривал матчи, коллеги останавливали меня во время просмотра, чтобы спросить: «Кто это?»  
Аомине – это сочетание дикости и скорости.

Я хочу сказать, что Аомине – цельный игрок, судя по тому, как он играл за «Клипперс», но его потрясающее преимущество в баскетболе является его же недостатком. Он слишком эгоистичен с мячом. Тренеры любят таких игроков, потому что у них одна цель – набрать очки, но при этом мне кажется, что Аомине не играет то количество времени, которого заслуживает. Как только мяч оказывается у него, он почти не выпускает его из рук. Не думаю, что он делает это специально, но есть только один способ узнать – спросить прямо. 

Все сорок минут Аомине сидел напротив меня, но не сказал ни слова, предпочитая разрезать куриные крылышки перед собой и моргать, глядя на нас. Если Кагами прав, и Аомине действительно не понимает по-английски, то ему, наверное, скучно, потому что мы с Кагами всё это время болтали. 

– Давай поговорим о твоем друге, – я обращаюсь к Кагами после того, как улыбаюсь Аомине. Что-то в нем – не только комплекция – пугает меня. – Мне ужасно неловко, что мы так долго не вовлекали его в разговор.

Кагами переводит мои слова на японский, и Аомине отвечает, бросая на меня подозрительные взгляды. Неловкое начало. Я виню языковой барьер.

– Он говорит, что о нём особо нечего рассказывать, – переводит Кагами. – Это правда. Он скучный.

Я делаю вывод, что Кагами имеет в виду личную жизнь Аомине, потому что нет ничего скучного в том, как Аомине играет в баскетбол. Я навел справки. Малоизвестный факт: он как-то связан с группой японских баскетболистов под названием Поколение чудес. Источники сообщают, что по-японски звучит лучше и не так фанатично. Есть много статей, где упоминается Поколение чудес, но, помимо этого, о баскетбольном прошлом Аомине до Cinq Rêves известно немного.

Я пытался найти информацию об этом Поколении чудес, но почти не преуспел. Всё, что удалось узнать у друзей, которые лучше осведомлены о японском баскетболе, это то, что это имя дали группе вундеркиндов от баскетбола, которые играли вместе в старшей школе около десяти лет назад.

– Есть кое-что, что мне любопытно, – я поднимаю эту тему. – Что за Поколение чудес, с которым он вроде как связан?  
– А, они, – почти снисходительно говорит Кагами, а потом они с Аомине снова обмениваются потоком быстрой японской речи. Мне остается только бесполезно вслушиваться.

Судя по всему, Поколение чудес – это группа из шести учеников средней школы, которые играли в одной команде, – очевидно, Аомине был их асом. Каждый из них обладал исключительным индивидуальным талантом, и вместе они три раза подряд выиграли национальный турнир между средними школами. Потом разошлись в разные старшие школы, но даже тогда их продолжали называть Поколением чудес, а игры их новых команд привлекали значительное внимание. Схватки между этими командами всегда были особенно интересны болельщикам, местным СМИ и скаутам профессиональных команд. Удивительно, что несколько учеников сумели поднять такую шумиху, но правда часто бывает гораздо удивительнее выдумки.

Впрочем, оказывается, Аомине – единственный из всей шестерки, кто сделал баскетбол своей карьерой. Один из них пошел в медицину, второй собирается стать профессиональным игроком в сёги – для непосвященных, это японские шахматы. Еще один учится на кондитера.

– На кондитера? Серьёзно?  
– Он всегда много ел, – пожимает плечами Аомине.

Забудем об играющих в сёги и занимающихся сладостями бывших игроках: я заметил кое-что об Аомине. В его старых командах у него всегда была центральная роль – с самой юности. Нет смысла отрицать: он игрок своей собственной категории. Если сила Кагами заключается в умении проходить защиту грубой силой, то преимущество Аомине в его быстром, ловком, постоянно меняющемся и непредсказуемом стиле игры. Ни вы, ни зрители, ни его оппоненты не знают, что он будет делать дальше. Он держит в напряжении своим бесконечным запасом трюков и финтов – навес самому себе, бросок позади корзины: только назовите, и он исполнит.

Что приводит к вопросу, который я уже упоминал в этой статье. Зачем ограничивать игровое время Аомине? Зачем вообще ограничивать игровое время их обоих и лишать нас потенциально опустошающего партнерства под кольцом?

У меня есть три гипотезы.

Первая: у Аомине туго с командной работой, и его игровое время увеличится, когда он научится взаимодействовать с другими. Количество его результативных передач в этом сезоне слишком низкое для игрока его класса; в этом плане Кагами превосходит его в три раза. Если сопоставить это с чрезвычайно высоким уровнем попаданий в кольцо, то можно понять, что Аомине – высокоиндивидуальный игрок. Не то чтобы это плохо, потому что всё, что он делает, впечатляет, но может привести к неустойчивым ситуациям в раздевалке, особенно среди других форвардов. Это не футбол, где между ролями игроков есть принципиальные различия, а всякие Пеле, Зиданы и Роналдо держат под контролем зону у ворот. В баскетболе всё не так – там пять игроков.

Вопрос оставляет Аомине невозмутимым.

– Я играл так с самого детства, – хмурится он (перевод, опять-таки, в исполнении Кагами). – Я бы мог больше пасовать, но это не мой стиль. Я получаю мяч и забиваю, вот и всё.  
– Правда, он пытается, – по-английски обращается ко мне Кагами, – когда ему того хочется. 

Будем считать это серьёзным аргументом.

Гипотеза номер два: нет никаких причин увеличивать игровое время Аомине и Кагами, потому что они всё еще новички в лиге, а их партнерство не такое уж замечательное, особенно учитывая, что они до сих пор привыкают к местному темпу игры. Должен признать, что эта теория самая слабая. Для новичков они справляются на удивление хорошо и адаптируются даже слишком быстро. А что касается их смутного партнерства, то это всего лишь догадки. Мне не удалось заполучить ни одной записи матчей японской лиги, а опубликованная статистика дает недостаточно информации о том, как они работают вместе. Это предположение чистой воды: может, Cinq Rêves и «Клипперс» улучшили свои показатели в лиге именно потому, что Кагами и Аомине хорошо сработались? 

И да, и нет. Я уже объяснял: у них разные преимущества на площадке. Кагами хорошо понимает сигналы от товарищей по команде и предпочитает довольно прямолинейный подход к набору очков, в то время как Аомине не так прост. Они играют вместе всего лишь треть их общего игрового времени с основным составом «Клипперс», что позволяет экспериментировать.

Но иногда случается волшебство. Взять хотя бы тот матч против «Милуоки Бакс» в прошлом сентябре. Тогда Аомине через всю площадку передал молниеносный пас Кагами, и тот поймал его с легкостью и изяществом, которые демонстрируют лишь немногие игроки. Потом обычный лэй-ап и фирменный данк. Выглядело, словно ожившая картинка. Больше они никогда этого не делали.

– Он делал то, что было необходимо, – Кагами комментирует эту технику, которую потом неделями обсуждали и болельщики, и обозреватели. – Это была стратегия.

И моя последняя гипотеза, какой бы притянутой за уши она ни звучала: они еще не раскрыли все свои карты, возможно, по указанию тренера, и, когда придет время, мы узнаем, что именно они скрывают. Что-то подсказывает мне, что они еще не показали всё, на что способны. Если у тебя есть секретное оружие, логично, что не стоит это афишировать.

Когда я говорю об этом варианте, Кагами и Аомине смеются, и Аомине даже адресует мне смешок, что лично я считаю хорошим знаком, потому что еще минуту назад он смотрел на меня с подозрением.

– Насчет этого – еще увидим, – загадочно произносит Кагами.

Попомните мое слово, ребята: я бы поставил на гипотезу номер три.

***

С момента нашей встречи прошел час и пятнадцать минут: Кагами и Аомине с удовольствием справляются со своей едой, а я допиваю фирменный шоколадный шейк.  
– В эти выходные вас ожидает игра с «Хоукс», – начинаю я, отставляя стакан.  
– И мы ждем её с нетерпением, – уверяет меня Кагами, вытирая пальцы целой пачкой салфеток. – В прошлый раз у нас было мало игрового времени, по-моему, большую часть матча мы провели на скамейке, так как это была одна из ранних игр сезона. Надеюсь, в этот раз мы пробудем на площадке немного дольше.  
– Есть какие-то игроки из «Хоукс», с которыми вам бы хотелось сразиться?

Аомине выбирает новичка-форварда Томаса Кингсли, а Кагами – опытного центрфорварда Пола Инглиша. Интересный выбор, учитывая, что Кингсли известен своей силой и гибкостью, а Инглиш – практически непробиваемой защитой. Стоит проследить за их возможным противостоянием в воскресенье.

– Последний вопрос касается старых дискуссий об иностранных игроках, – говорю я. – С момента попадания в НБА вы оба чудесно справлялись, как и другие хорошие иностранные игроки перед вами. Не знаю, связано ли это с тем, что другие придают этому какое-то значение, или с тем, что тренеры всё чаще берут в команды легионеров, или с тем, что, в вашем случае, ты уже играл в Америке и раньше, и, возможно, это как-то помогает приспособиться. Но, с другой стороны, набор иностранных игроков в лигу всё еще слишком вялый, и, честно говоря, я не думаю, что в ближайшее время это как-то изменится. Что вы об этом думаете?

После того, как я задаю этот вопрос, Аомине и Кагами снова коротко переговариваются, и, по правде говоря, я немного переживаю, что мог задеть чье-то больное место. К счастью, Кагами совсем не выглядит расстроенным, когда поворачивается ко мне для ответа.

– Национальность не играет никакой роли, по крайней мере, для меня. В смысле, да, я вырос здесь, но это не делает меня меньше японцем или больше американцем, – он задумчиво приподнимает странной формы бровь. – Это не влияет на то, играю ли я в баскетбол. Я не хочу заморачиваться на эту тему, потому что она отвлекает от того, что по-настоящему важно. Если можешь играть в баскетбол, если хочешь играть в баскетбол, то будешь делать это где угодно.

Хороший ответ. Думаю, он прав. В конце концов, неважно, говорит ли он по-английски с калифорнийским акцентом, и неважно, понимает ли Аомине хоть слово. Важно, продолжат ли они играть за «Клипперс» в том же духе, важно, насколько вырастут как игроки. Они всё еще молоды и неопытны, и у них впереди долгий путь – и мне кажется, у них есть потенциал при нужных условиях в будущем стать феноменальными игроками. И если всё получится, то они станут предшественниками для многих других отличных азиатских игроков в НБА, когда спрос на иностранных легионеров возрастет.

Конечно, время покажет. А пока что – пусть за них говорит их баскетбол.

 

Фред Бендерсон – это баскетбольный корреспондент для «Атланта Спортс Ревью». С ним можно связаться по адресу _fbender@asr.net._


End file.
